


Second Time Around

by tesrgone



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesrgone/pseuds/tesrgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beecher never violated his parole and his trying to move on with his life. Keller gets pardon and wants to get back with Beecher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I used an idea I fould in levitatethis's story "Distorted."" It seemed like a great idea of how Beecher avoided breaking his parole, so I used it here.

Beecher pulled into the parking space and turned off the engine. He gripped the steering wheel while looking across the parking lot towards the Mining Company. "I can do this," he tells himself. "I definitely can do this."

Beecher knew something had to change in his life. Once his relationship with Marion had failed, he had tried to date other women. But they didn't fulfill him. It wasn't their fault. They couldn't give him what he needed. Sex with them was good, but it wasn't thrilling - not like it had been with Chris. Nothing on the outside like what he had had with Chris, and without Chris in his life any more he needed that thrill back. Oh, sure, he could always go back and visit Chris, but Beecher just couldn't forgive him after he tried to mess up his parole. So, he thought he'd try the next best thing. If being with a woman couldn't give him that thrill, maybe being with a man could. When he was back in Oz, being with other men hadn't been that bad when he considered the circumstances. So, he figured he would give it a go. What could hurt after all?

Beecher took a deep breath and open his car door. "Here I go." He got out of the car and locked it behind him as he walked to the bar's entrance. Beecher was nervous. He had never been to a gay bar before, so he didn't know what to expect. He had called earlier to see what night was the best night to come out, and he was told Thursday. So, here he was. Thursday night about eleven o'clock. He could already hear the beat of the music.

After he got his hand stamped, he moved down to the short hallway to the packed front bar. He stood for a second looking around for the exits and general lay of the land, a habit he had picked up from his time in Oz. He swallowed and walked to the bar. He squeezed through the crowd and ordered a club soda.

"What? Nothing stronger?" the young man with dark hair and blue eyes asked as Beecher sat down on the only stool available.

"I'd love something stronger, but that wouldn't be too good of an idea for me." Beecher smiled at the man. He thanked the bartender and tipped him as he picked up his drink.

"What? Are you an alcoholic or something?"

"Unfortunately, I never could handle it too well." He took a sip. "I'm Toby Beecher, by the way."

"Alex Roberts," the man said as he put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Beecher shook his hand.

"So, if you're not here to drink, then are you here to meet the man of your dreams?"

"I already did that, but it didn't work out. I'm hoping to find someone more compatible."

"Aren't we all?" Alex ran his eyes down Beecher's body. "Personally, I would settle for Mr. Right Now, if you know what I mean."

Beecher smiled. "I think I do." He looked around at the men in the bar.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Does it show?"

Alex nodded. "Just a bit. If you don't mind me saying so, you don't exactly look like the type that comes here often."

"What type do I look like?"

Alex looked over him again. "Definitely more classy." He licked his lips. "You're also in better shape than most of the preppies that come here."

Beecher looked Alex over. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Alex smiled. "I was hoping you'd notice. When I saw you walk in I told myself that you'd be worth getting to know."

Beecher laughed. "Is that so? You move pretty fast, considering I just got here."

Alex ran an hand down Beecher's arm. "Well, in this place, you have to move fast when someone good looking comes in, or otherwise someone else is sure to make a move before you do." He leaned closer, "I just wanted you to myself, if you don't mind."

Beecher laughed again. "Well, that does sound interesting. I hope you don't mind if we get to know each other a little better before doing anything together."

Alex chuckled. "Hey, the night's young, and there are things here to keep us occupied before we go somewhere else to get to know one another a lot better."

"You sound sure of yourself."

Alex kissed him on the cheek. "I usually am."

********************************

Beecher turned on the lights to the motel room as Alex nibbled his ear. He closed the door with his foot before he put his arms around the other man. He growled as he kissed Alex's neck. He ran his hands down Alex's back until he reached his ass. "I'm going to fuck you. Is that what you want?"

Alex leered at him. "I want anything you can give me, Toby." He ran his hands over Beecher's chest. He then moved his hands to his waist and grabbed Beecher's chest. "Let's get out of these clothes first." He pulled the shirt off over Beecher's head.

Beecher grabbed Alex's shirt and did the same. He caressed his chest before pushing Alex onto the bed.

Alex laughed. "You like to be in charge, don't you?"

Beecher climbed on top of him. "Whatever suits the mood."

Alex placed his hands on Beecher's face. "I kinda like that in a man." He kissed him deeply.

Beecher moved down to his throat, nipping him. His hands rubbed Alex's arms. He moved to his chest, his tongue trailing over the smooth skin. He licked the nipple and lightly nipped it. He ran his tongue over to the other nipple. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." He licked and bit the other nipple too.

Alex placed his arms around Beecher. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'm liking this."

Beecher chuckled as he moved his tongue down Alex's golden trail. Reaching the top of Alex's pants, he paused as he smiled at the other man. He unbuckled the belt and unbutton the pants. Beecher rubbed Alex's cock through the fabric. "Nice," he said as he unzipped the zipper. Alex lifted up his hips as Beecher pulled off the pants. He then licked the shaft of Alex's cock through his briefs. He then licked underneath the edge of the briefs before his slid them off Alex. Alex spreaded his legs apart as Beecher unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He then moved to Alex's right thigh and licked his way up to the crotch. He did the same to the left thigh. He then licked Alex's balls. He grabbed his cock and licked around the head. He swallowed the shaft whole and made swallowing motions in his throat.

"Oh, god, yes, Toby. Just like that!"

Beecher moved up to the head and grabbed the shaft with his right hand. As he stroked the shaft, he sucked on the head. Alex moaned, and Beecher increased the pace. He licked the head with his tongue.

Beecher moved back up to kiss Alex. Alex opened his mouth, and Beecher shoved his tongue into his mouth, exploring it.

Alex moaned. "Flip over, Toby. I want to taste you."

Beecher did as he was asked. He smiled as Alex climbed on top.

Alex kissed Beehcer's chin before he moved down Beecher's chest until he reached the nipples. He licked one nipple and moved onto the to other nipple. Beecher moaned as Alex moved his tongue down to his pants. He licked Beecher's boxers over the bulge there. Alex grabbed the top of Beecher's pants and slid them off with Beecher lifting his hips slightly. He licked Beecher's right thigh until he reached the boxers. He grabbed Beecher's cock as it was pushing its way through the boxers. He gave it a stroke. "I'm going to like sucking this," Alex muttered he nuzzled the hair around the base.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Beecher growled.

Alex smirked. "Patience. I'm going to make you wait for it."

Beecher laughed. "Now who likes to be in control?"

"Why should you have all the fun?" Alex replied as he reached up and grabbed the edge of the boxers and slid them off as well. He then licked his way up the other leg. He moved his way up up to Beecher's balls and licked them. He sucked each of them into his mouth before he grabbed Beecher's cock and stroked it again. He lifted it up and licked around the head. He then sucked the head as his hand storked the rest of the shaft.

Beecher grabbed Alex's head as he moved his cock deeper into the hot mouth. "Oh, god, yes. Suck that cock, Alex!"

Alex chuckled as he lifted his mouth off the cock. He looked up at Beecher and leered. "I want to taste that sweet ass of yours. Turn over, Toby."

Alex leaned back as Toby moved his legs from either side of Alex's body and twisted onto his stomach. Alex reached out to grab Beecher's ass cheeks, but he stopped as he noticed the swatika on Beecher's ass. "Oh, god, you're not a racist, Toby. I don't know if I can handle that."

Beecher looked over his shoulder at Alex and shook his head. "On, I'm not. Some Nazi bastard branded me with it while I was in Oz."

"Oz? As in the Wizard of Oz?" Alex asked confused.

"No, the Oswald State Correctional Facility."

"You were in prison?" Alex asked smirking. "So, you're a classy bad boy? I think I like this even better." He placed his hands on Beecher's cheeks and squeezed them. He leaned over and kissed between them. He then licked his way down the crack towards Beecher's hole. He licked around it before he pushed his way into it. He proceeded to tongue fuck Beecher.

Beecher squirmed in utter pleasure.

Alex got off the bed and reached into his pants and got out a couple of packets of lube and a couple of condoms. He got back onto the bed. He opened one of the lube packets. He put some onto two of his fingers. "I think I want to fuck you too."

Looking back, Beecher nodded. "Go for it, Alex. Fuck my ass."

Alex pushed one finger into Beecher's ass and thrust it in and out before he inserted another finger. He began to scissor them apart. When the hole loosened a bit, he removed his fingers and grabbed one of the condoms. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his long cock. He then picked up the opened packet of lube and spreaded it onto his cock. Alex placed his hands on either side of Beecher and slid his cock into Beecher in a single motion. "Are you ready, Toby? he asked, his voice filled with passion. When Beecher nodded, he began to trust.

"Faster,"Beecher moaned.

Speeding up, Alex leaned down and kissed Beecher. He grunted as he lowered himself onto Beecher's back and put his arms around his chest. "God, you're so hot, and it feels so good."

Beecher growled again. "So do you, Alex. Fuck that ass!"

Alex rammed his ass until he felt his orgasm coming. He slowed down to draw it out as long as he could, be he was too close and he felt it exploding out of his cock and into Beecher's ass. He cried out Beecher's name. He withdrew from Beecher and lay down besdies Beecher. He took the condom off and threw it away into the trash can. "That was amazing," he finally said, his breathing heavy.

Beecher laughed as he grabbed Alex in his arms. "That it was." He moved on top of Alex and kissed him deeply. He pulled away, and he looked at Alex. "It's my turn." He got onto his knees as Alex pullled his legs up to his chest.

"Yeah, fuck me, Toby." He smiled.

Beecher leaned down and lapped at Alex's asshole. He pushed his tongue into the hole. "God, I love the way you taste."

Alex moan. "And I like the way this feels."

Beecher sat up and grabbed the other packet of lube. He used some of it to grease up his first two fingers before he rammed them into Alex's waiting hole. Alex shuddered as he thrust his hips further onto the fingers. Beecher finger fucked him.

Alex reach over and grabbed the other condom. He tore it open and took out the condom. "Fuck my ass now, Toby."

Beecher took out his finger and leaned over, so Alex could roll the condom onto his cock. He then handed the lube over. Alex poured the remaining lube into his hand and lubed up Beecher's cock.

Beecher then leaned down and kissed Alex. "You'd better hold on for the ride of your life."

Alex smiled at that. "I like a man who's confident."

Beecher grabbed his cock in one hand and guided his cock into Alex's waiting hole. He looked qustionably at Alex until he nodded. He then slid almost all the way out before he rammed his way back in.

"Oh, god, yes," Alex groaned with pure pleasure. "Fuck me hard, Toby."

Beecher set a hard, fast pace. He grunted. "You have a tight ass!" He tried to hold out as long as he could, but Alex's ass felt so good on his cock that he was shooting before too long.

Beecher kissed Alex as he withdrew. He took of the condom and through it away. He lay down by Alex's side. Alex rested his head on Beecher's chest. while Beecher put his arms around him.

"That was amazing," he said panting.

Alex chuckled. "At least we're in argeement." He caressed Beecher's chest. "You know; I've never known anyone who was in priosn before. What was it like?'

Beecher glanced down briefly. "It was unlike anything you could possibly imagine."

"How long were you there?"

"Five years."

"What did you do?"

"I killed a little girl while I drove drunk."

Alex looked at him. "God, that's terrible. No wonder you don't drink."

Beecher sighed. "I'll never get over it as long as I live. I sometimes still dream about her."

"I can imagine." Alex sighed. "How did you survive prison?"

"It wasn't easy. I went there with few street skills to speak of, and I was definitely wasn't prepared."

"What happened?"

"When I first got there, they put me in an unit called "Emerald City." It was an experimental part of the prison where the guards kept a close eye on you. Well, the first night there, they put me in with this big black prisoner named Adibesi. God, he was beyond crazy. I was so scared that first night. Then the next day, this other prisoner acted like he would be able to help me out."

"And did he?"

Beecher chuckled. "Only until I moved into his pod, and he made me into his prag."

Alex looked at Beecher confused. "What's a prag?"

Beecher's eyes hardened. "A prag is the name for a glorified sex slave."

Alex rose up on his elbow. He squeezed Beecher's arm. "Jesus, and the guards let that kind of stuff go on?"

Beecher snorted. "The gaurds let a lot of shit go on. They didn't do anything unless you reported it, and Schilinger made it clear he would kill me if I did."

"Was he the Nazi bastard who branded you?"

Beecher nodded. "That was him. You know he was also the first guy I was ever with."

Alex was surprised. "So, you were straight before this?'

"Yeah, I had a wife and three kids."

"So what happened?"

Beecher closed his eyes. "Genevieve couldn't handle it, so she filed for devorce. She later committed suicide."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"So what happened to this Schilinger character?"

"I finally decided to fight back."

"How did you decide you like guys? I mean being with that Nazi couldn't have been that good."

Beecher shook his head. "It was brutal, but I met another guy who was different."

"In what way?"

"We fell in love, though it took a while before I could trust him. He was patient. When we finally got together he could be as wild as an animal or as gentle as anything I had ever seen."

Alex rubbed his chest. "Was he the man of your dreams you mentioned earlier earlier?"

Beecher looked at Alex. "He was."

"And was he another prisoner?"

"Of course."

"So what happened to....?"

"His name was Chris Keller, and he was unlike anyone I had ever met before." Beecher sighed. "But he was so possessive."

"And that was what put an end to it?'

"Somewhat, but not exactly. I mean we fought constantly. With him it was all or nothing, and one time we did break up. He then said that he didn't care what I did, so I took him on his word and started seeing other guys. He didn't like it. Apparently, I was still his whether or not we were actually together."

Alex whistled. "Jesus, thst's not good."

"No, it wasn't, but I wasn't thinking too clearly. Needless to say, we got back together."

"What happen then?"

"To make a long short short, Chris ended up on death row."

Alex's eye widened. "Whatever for?"

"For a series of gay murders the FBI suspect him doing."

"But surely he was convicted, wasn't he?"

Beecher nodded."On one of them, yeah, but their only witness was a guy who was up for his third drug charge. Apparently he got a lighter sentencing for testifying against Chris. When I finally got parole a short while later, I worked on getting him off."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, I got the bastard off."

Alex smiled. "The bastard? I take it something went wrong?"

Beecher smiled back. "You got that right. After he got off death row, I kept visiting him until one time he claimed that one of his ex-wives was dying and needed some medicine that hadn't been approved by the FDA."

"My god," Alex was shocked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't want to violate the terms of my parole, so I called her to see if there was anything else I could do for her."

Alex ran his hand through his hair. "Let me guess; she was perfectly healthy?"

Beecher nodded. "You got it. His ex-wife, Bonnie, later told me that he couldn't live the rest of his life without me."

"Man, that is so fucked up. I hope you told him where to stick it?"

Beecher yawned. "No, I just stopped having anything to do with him. I sent his letters back. I refused to take his calls. That kind of thing." He yawned again.

Alex chuckled. "Listen to me. I'm keeping you up while you're faliing asleep. Why don't we call it a night?"

Instead of answering, Beecher just nodded, closing his eyes.

Alex kissed him on the cheek before he turn around to turn off the lights. He put his head on Beecher's chest and fell asleep too.

**************************************

The next morning, as Beecher and Alex were getting dressed, Beecher turned to Alex. "So, was this an one-time thing, or are we going to see each other again?"

Alex paused as he was putting on his pants. He looked over at Beecher. "I wouldn't mind seeing you again. Are you free for lunch?"

Beecher thought about it. "About what time?'

"One o'clock sound good to you?"

Beecher nodded. "That sounds good to me. Do you know the Cafe Philippe downtown?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah, that's near the bank where I work. So, I'll meet you there?"

Beecher finished getting dressed. He then walked around the bed and hugged Alex, who hugged him back. "I'll see you there." He kissed him before he left the room.

Alex sat back down on the bed as he grabbed his shoe. He smiled as he looked at the closed door.


	2. Keller Gets Pardoned

Later that morning. Beecher drove back to Oz in order to meet with another client. While he was there, he stopped by to say hello to Sister Peter Marie. He walked down the corridor toward the nun's office. He stopped by the opened door. "Hey, there, Yud, how's it going?"

The older prisoner smiled as he saw Beecher. "Not bad, and you?"

Beecher smiled. "Pretty good actually." He looked around the office. "Where's Sister Pete?"

"She just stepped out to go to the ladies room. She'll be back any minute if you want to wait for her here."

"I think I'll just do that," he said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Yud pointed to his computer. "You don't mind if I get back to work, do you?"

Beecher smiled as he shook his head. Yud turned back to the computer. He didn't have long to wait before the nun returned.

"Why, Tobias," she said as she entered the office. "What brings you here?"

Beecher turned around in his seat and smiled. He stood as he gave the nun a hug, which she returned. "I'm here on business, but I couldn't be here without saying hello, now could I?"

Sister Pete smiled. "You'd better not. I missed you too, you know." Her smile faded as she turned to Yud. "Could you give us some privacy?"

Yud shrugged. "Sure, no problem. I'll be outside when you're done."

She walked around her desk as Yud walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. "Why don't you have a seat, Tobias?"

Beecher looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Sister Pete cleared her throat."I assume you have heard about the situation the governor had here a little while back?"

Beecher shrugged. "I'd heard something about it, but I wasn't paying too much attention to it. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's not generally known, but Chriss Keller saved the governor's life."

Beecher's expression darkened. "You know I don't care about anything he does, Sister."

She raised her hands in a placating gesture. "I know that, but this is important. In some misguided act, the governor had desided to pardon Chris."

Beecher leaned forward. "What? Is he out of his mind? When does he get out?"

"He was released two days ago."

Beecher looked worried. "As long as he stays away from me, I don't care if he is free. I definitely don't want anything to do with him, if that is what you're worried about?"

Sister Pete put a hand to her mouth. "I ws going to call you, but I got busy. You see, I've been counseling Chris for the past year."

"Well, why are you telling me? Isn't that supposed to be private?"

She nodded. "It is, and normally I wouldn't tell you anything about what we talked about. But under the circumstances I think I'd better. You see, I was trying to get him to see why you stopped having anything to do with him. He kept insisting that if only he could talk to you, he'd be able to convince you to take him back."

"And you think with him free, he'll try to see me just so we can be back together again?"

She nodded her head again; her look worried. "Yeah, I do."

Beecher looked down and thought about it. He looked back up at the nun. "Thanks for the warning, Sister Pete. I'll keep that in mind. If he tries anything, I'll just have to make it clear that I don't want anything to do with him." He stood up. "I'd better get to my business."

"Good-bye, Tobias. It was nice to see you again."

He walked to the closed door and paused, looking back at her. "The same here." He turned, opened the door and walked out of the office.

******************************************

Out of breath, Beecher walked into the cafe. He looked around the interior until he found Alex. He smiled as he walked over to him. Alex stood and reached out his arms. Beecher walked into them, and they hugged each other. They kissed.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it in time," Beecher said as they sat down. "The traffic coming back from Oz was a nightmare."

Alex smiled. "No, you're right on time. Why did you go back to Oz?"

"It's part of my job. I help out with prisoner rights."

"So, you're a lawyer?'

"I was before I was convicted. I'm disbarred now, so I can't practice law, but I help out where I can."

"Well, that's one way to turn a negative into a positive. I really admire that."

Beecher smiled too. "Thanks. And you said you worked in a bank. In what capacity?"

"Well, I want to work in the loan department, but there were no openings when I was hired, so I agreed to work as a bank teller until something opened up."

"Impressive."

A male waiter walked up to their table. "Are you ready to order yet?"

Beecher looked down at the menu on the table. "I just got here, and I haven't had a chance to look yet."

The waiter nodded, smiling. "I'll give you some more time then. What would you like to drink?"

"Some coffee would be nice," Beecher said.

"Yeah, I'll have the same," Alex replied.

"Two coffees coming right up." The waiter walked away.

Alex leaned over to place his hand on top of Beecher's hand. "So, you said you have three kids?"

Beecher looked pained. "Well one pased away a couple years ago, so I have only two now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Was it sudden?"

Beecher closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "It's still to painful to talk about, if you don't mind."

Alex waved the thought away. "Then I won't mention it again. What about your other two kids?"

Beecher smiled. "I have a daughter, Holly. She's ten. And my son, Harry, is seven."

Alex leaned on the table. "Do you have any pictures?"

Beecher nodded as he took out his wallet. "I always carry some."

Alex chuckled. "That's why I asked."

Beecher took out the pictures and handed them over.

Alex took them and looked them over. "They're beautiful. You can definitely tell that you're the daddy. Holly's definitely going to be a heart breaker when she grows up, and Harry is going to be as handsome just like his father." He handed the pictures back to Beecher.

Beecher took them and put them back in the wallet. When he looked up, out of the window, he froze as he spotted Keller in the crowd outside the cafe. "Oh, shit!"

Alex looked behind him, worried. "What is it?"

He got up. "Just give me a second, okay?" He raced out of the door. He stopped and looked over to where he saw Keller, but he was already gone. He looked around, but there was no sign of him. He swore as he returned to the cafe.

"What was wrong?" Alex asked as Beecher returned to their table.

Beecher sat down. "I thought I saw Chris out the window."

Alex turned around again to look out the window too. He turned back to Beecher, his expression confused. "I though he was locked up in Oz?"

Beecher ran a hand through his hair. "He was until two days ago. Apperantly he saved the govenor's life, and that asshole pardoned him."

"Why would he do something like that? Chris doesn't sound like someone who should be out on the streets."

"He shouldn't be." Beecher took a deep breath as the waiter returned with two cups of coffee. "But we shouldn't worry about it. If he comes anywhere near me, I'll deal with it." He picked up his menu.

Curious, Alex leaned closer towards Beecher. "How?"

"Well, let's just say, I know enough information to get him sent right back up to prison. So, if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away."

Alex picked up his menu. "I like the way you deal with things."

Beecher smiled. "Yeah, it is fun, isn't it?"

Alex laughed.


	3. Calls To Bonnie

A couple of days had passed, and Beecher was at his office, his thoughts troubled. He had seen Keller several times over the past days. At first he thought he was seeing things. After all, he had gone to check the situation out each time. Keller was never there. But it was getting to be the time to think that Keller was following him, just waiting to find out the right time to approach him. Something was going to have to be done. He knew that the only way he had a chance of contacting Keller was if he had gotten in touch with his ex-wife, Bonnie. She was the only one he knew how to reach.

He sighed as he thought back to back to the last time he had called her. It had been a year and a half ago. Keller had just admitted that he had killed Winthrop for killing his father. Beecher couldn't believe that Keller had admitted that, but there was a reason for it. He told Beecher that Bonnie was dying of ovarian cancer and that she needed this drug that had been approved by the FDA. Beecher had been reluctant to agree to the plan. After all, if he was caught, he would violating the terms of his parole. He told Keller that he would do it, but once he got home and took a look at his kids, he knew that he couldn't do it. Instead he called Bonnie.

The phong rang. "Yes, this is Bonnie Keller speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Tobias Beecher. I'm a friend of Chris." Beecher sighed. He knew he wasn't doing what he said he would do. Hopefully this would be enough.

Bonnie's voice sounded happy. "Toby? Are you Chris's Toby? He speaks so highly of you."

Beecher smiled. "Yeah, I'm that Toby. I didn't think he would tell anyone about us."

"Oh, Chris doesn't like to say anything, but I could tell he was in love. I insisted he tell me all about you."

Beecher laughed. "And he actually did it? He never does anything just because you insist he do something."

Bonnie laughed as well. "Well, that's true of Chris. I just wore him done until he told me. I was happy to know that someone was making him happy."

"Yeah, well I was doing that." He cleared his throat. "Listen. Chris told me about your condition, and he wanted me to help you get the medicine. But I don't think I can take a chance of violating my parole in order to do so. I was calling to see if there was anything else I could help you with?"

Her voice sounded confused. "What condition? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about."

Beecher froze. His heart rate increased. "He told me that you have ovarian cancer and that you needed illegal medicine to help save you."

"Oh dear," she said. "I think Chris was trying to pull one of his schemes on you."

"Why would he do that?" Beecher took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of course, if someone had told the police that I would be there buying illegal drugs, they would arrest me, and that would get me sent back to Oz."

"Oh, I'm sure Chris was only trying to do what he thought was best in the situation."

Beecher swore. "Yeah, I'll bet. He loves me so much that he doesn't want me to have a life without him." He cleared his throat. "Look, would you give him a message for me?"

"Yes, of course."

Beecher sighed as he gathered his resolve. "Tell him that I know what he was trying to pull, and that I will never forget that he tried to take me away from my kids. I will never see or speak to him ever again." He paused. "Will you do that for me?"

"I will. It will break his heart, but I know why you are doing this. I know how he can be at times. Just please don't think too harshly about him. He really did love you."

"I know, but I will try to never think of him again."

"I understand."

"Sorry for bothering you, Bonnie."

"You have a good day," she replied as he hung up the phone.

She had tried to talk to him about Chris a few times after all, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to hear anything Chris had to say.

Beecher sighed as he looked through his roller-dex to find the number he had thought he was never going to need again. He knew he should have gotten rid of it, but his father had always told him that you never knew just when you might need a number.

He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. The line rang several times before the other end was picked up.

"Yes, this is Bonnie Keller speaking. Who is this?"

"Yes, Bonnie, this is Tobias Beecher."

There was a pause. "Oh, hi, Toby. I didn't think I was ever going to hear from you again when we last talked."

"Well, I know, but I feel like I'm forced to call you again. Have you seen Chris since he got out?"

"Well, yes, I have. In fact, he's staying here with me until he can find a place of his own. If you want to talk to him, I'm sorry, but he's not here right at the moment."

"That's okay. I really wasn't trying to get ahold of him." He swallowed. "Look, the reason that I called is this. I've seen him around several times in the past two days. He never sticks around long enough for me to confront him. I know he thinks he can convince me that we belong together. My feelings haven't changed. I would be grateful if you could ask him to stop."

"I can try," she said, "but you know how stubborn he is when he gets an idea in his head. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you sat down with him and let him have his say."

Beecher snorted. "Let's get this straight. I'm never going to do that, and if he doesn't want to stop, remind him about Shemin, Brown, Barlog, and Winthrop."

Ronnie Barlog? What does he have to do with this? He died sometime back."

"Yeah, and I know how he died. Just like I know how the others died. If Chris chooses to continue to try to get ahold of me, then maybe the police will find what I know interesting. Maybe, just maybe, his freedom won't last too long." He hung up the phone. He had hatred to use that kind of threat, but what choice did he have? With Keller you had to put everything on the line. 

He sighed, hoping it would be enough.


	4. The First Confrontation

The lights in the crowded dance bar of the Mining Company flashed in every direction as the music blared. The bodies of the patrons moved to the beat of the music. In the corner, the DJ played the latest techno music around. While at the bar which ran along one of the long walls of the room, those patrons needing a drink were gaining a bit of rest before rejoining the crowd. In the mist of the crowd Beecher and Alex danced without their shirts on, their bodies glistening with sweat. As they danced, they kept touching and caressing one another.

Beecher smiled. "I haven't felt this alive in a long time," he shouted over the music.

Alex leaned closer to Beecher. "You look increadibly sexy. I can't keep my hands off you."

Beecher laughed. "And I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Me, too."

Beecher put his arms around Alex and pulled him closer. He kissed Alex's neck before nipping it.

Alex growled. "Careful there, tiger. A hickey would be hard to explain at work."

"I can't help myself."

"Why don't we go to the patio bar to cool down?" Alex asked as he slowed down in his dancing.

Beecher shrugged. "I'll meet you there. I'm going to hit the can."

Alex smiled as he made his way through the crowd towards the door leading outside.

Beecher made his way in the opposite direction towards the restrooms. As he left the dance bar, the crowds thinned out. Beecher waited in the short line.

Afterwards, he walked through the leather bar towards the other entrance to the pation bar. He stopped as he saw a man in a wife-beater and jeans lending against the bar watching the porno playing on TV hanging from the ceiling. He swore as he recognized Chris Keller. He approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing here, Chris?"

Keller smiled as he turned around. "Just enjoying myself." His eyes traveled down Beecher's bare chest. "And I'm enjoying the view. You look downright sexy all sweaty like that."

Beecher crossed his arms. "Bull shit. I told you I don't want you anywhere near me."

Keller laughed before he grinned. "Yeah, you also said you'd tell the authorities about certain deaths if I didn't. Now, you don't expect me to take a threat like that seriously, now do you? If you were going to do that, you'd have done it already. Toby, don't even try to pull that crap with me. You don't want me around, because you're scared."

Beecher snorted. "Scared of what? You?"

Keller pressed himself closer to Beecher, so that Beecher could feel Keller's breath on his neck. "You're scared that all of this bull shit crap you've built up with fall apart when you're around me. You know you still love me. You know you still want me."

Beecher pushed him away. "After what you did? Do you really think I could ever forgive you? You tried to take me away from my kids!"

Keller smiled again. "I only did it for love. I couldn't spend of my life in that place without you by my side. You got to understand that, but now we don't have to worry about that. We're both free to be together."

Beecher got into his face. "I. Don't. Want. You! Get that through that thick skull of yours." He jabbed him in the forehead. Keller's expression darkened. "Don't push me. I will get you sent back to prison if I have to."

Keller shook his head. "Toby, Toby, Toby. Again with the threats. Admit you love me."

"Not anymore I don't." Beecher raised his voice.

Alex entered the leather bar, looking for Beecher. He spotted him and walked over to him. "I waas wondering where you got to, babe." He put his arm around Beecher's shoulders. He eyed Keller. "Who's this?"

Beecher put his arm around Alex's waist. "This is Chris Keller."

Alex look him over. "He doesn't look that impressive to me." He turned to kiss Beecher's cheek. "He's just a wannabe tough guy."

Keller smirked, looking Alex over. "And who's this?" he asked Beecher. "Are you trying to replace me, Toby?"

Beecher looked at Alex, kissed him on the lips, and turned back to Keller. "What's to replace? You made that unnecessaary the moment you tried to break my parole."

Keller reached over and caressed Beecher's cheek. "Until you give me a chance to prove myself, I'm going to keep after you."

Alex took his arm from around Beecher and shoved Keller back. "Keep you hands to yourself, buddy! He doesn't what you, get it?" He turned around to faced a concerned Beecher. "Why don't we get out of here and go to my place?" He looked over at the shocked Keller. "The creeps are out tonight."

Keller laughed, unable to believe the other man. He watched as Beecher and Alex left the bar.

*********************************************

Beecvher and Alex walked into Alex's bedroom. Alex flipped on the light switch. He took off his shirt. "Go ahead and get undressed and lay down on the bed."

Beecher leered at him. "Why don't you do it for me?"

Alex chuckled. "I'm not talking about that! I took a message class a couple of years ago. I'm going to give a message to ease your tension. I know seeing Chris again couldn't have been that easy for you."

Beecher sighed as he removed his clothes. "You're right. I coulod use a message after that." He got onto the bed. "But you shouldn't have acted the way you did towards him. He's dangerous."

Alex shrugged. "I know that. I just wanted him to know I wasn't impressed." He began to take off the rest of his closhes. "Besides he got on my nerves treating you like that. That guy is a psycho. But you shouldn't worry about it anymore." He also got onto the bed. "What you need to do is to relax, and if you're a good little boy you'll get a happy ending. as well."

Beecher smiled. "Yes, sir."

Alex leaned over for a kiss. "Now turn over. We'll start with your back."

Beecher lay face down on the bed.

Alex kneeled by Beecher's side. His hands went to Beecher's shoulders and started to rub them. "All I want you to think of is how good this is going to feel." He moved to the shoulder blades. "Just think of my fingers as breaking up all that nastry tension." His fingers rubbed circles around Beecher's spine.

"Oh, that feels good," Beecher replied, his voice dreamy.

Alex's fingers caressed between Beecher's ribs as he moaned. Alex then did the same thing to the other side. He threw one knee over Beecher's ass and sat down on Beecher's ass. He moved to Beecher lower back, his thumbs moving in circles down the center of the back.

"Oh, you're good at this."

"I'm good at a lot of things. I'd have thought you'd noticed by now."

Beecher loked over his shooulder to look at Alex. "Oh, I have noticed many good things about you."

Alex smiled. "I do like a man who pays attention." He moved down to Beecher's legs. He then grabbed Beecher ass cheeks and messaged them. "When we're done, I'm going to take my time and eat you out really good. So good you're going to cum without even having to touch your cock."

Beecher groaned. "God, you're killing me. I love it when you talk dirty."

"And I'm just getting started, Toby." He parted the cheeks and rubbed Beecher's hole for a moment just to get Beecher to moan again. "You're going to be a mass of quivering jelly by the time I'm done with you."

Beecher tried to turn over, but Alex held him down with one hand. "I don't think so, buddy. I'm not done with the message yet. We still have your front to do. It wouldn't be proper to do a half-assed job, now would it?"

"You're loving this."

Alexed laughed. "Every minute of it. It's not often I get a willing hunk to do with as I please."

"When I get my hands on you, I'll...."

"You're going to do what?"

"I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Alex slapped Beecher's ass. "And I'll love every minute of it. But first it's my turn to drive you crazy."

Beecher laughed before he sighed.

**********************************************

Outside on the darkened street, a car sat. In it one man sat watching the set of apartments. He stared at the third apartment from the left and its lit window. He pulled a cigarette from a pack in his leather jacket pocket. He put it to his lips. He put the pack back where it came from. He then took a lighter from the pocket in his jeans. He flicked the light and held it up to the cigarette, lighting it. He then put the lighter on the dashboard. He sucked on the cigarette and blew out the smoke.

Taking out the cigarette of his mouth, Keller grabbed the steering wheel. "You really think you can replace me, Toby?" he whispered. "Enjoy your night while you can. Tomorrow I'm going to make people see how things really are."


	5. Alex Gets Warned

Alex opened the door to his apartment. He sighed as he walked in and closed the door behind him. It had been a long day at the bank. It was Friday, so that meant the bank was busy with people cashing thier paychecks. Alex had thought his fingers were going to drop off before the bank closed.

He walked into the kitchen and crossed to the fridge. Opening it, he took out a cold bottle of beer. He then twisted off the top and took a long drink. He sighed again. He thought about the quiet evening he was expecting.

"Maybe, I'll give Toby a call," he said as he walked to the sofa. He bent down and grabbed the TV remore. He stood and pressed power. He then sank into the sofa cushions and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

He had barely got confortable when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he put his beer down on the table and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes, can I..."

He froze as he recognized the man at the door. It was Chris Keller, grinning at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Keller looked shocked. "My, what a way to greet a guest!" He smirked. "Now, are you going to be a good little boy and let me in?"

Alexed sneered. "And why the fuck would I do that? And what makes you think I give a shit about anything to do with a low-life loser like you? Toby's with me and that's all there is to say in the matter." He started to close the door.

Keller put a hand out to stop him. He then stepped closer to Alex, in his face. "I'm sure you don't want to have a scene right out here in front of all of your neighbors, now do you? You and I are going to have a little talk. By the time I'm done with you, you're not going to look too good in front of everyone who lives here." He smiled. "See, I don't give a shit about what others think of me, but I'm betting you do. Now what do you say?"

Alex's expression darkened. "Why don't you come on in?" He stepped aside as Keller walked into the apartment. "Look..." He closed the door.

Keller took a seat on the sofa. "Nicw looking place you have here."

"Why don't you make yourself convertable?" Alex said through gritted teeth.

Keller laughed. "You think you're a tough guy, don't you?"

Alex crossed his arm over his chest. "I'm as tough as I need to be. Now just say what you have to say and get the fuck out of here!"

Keller stood up, grinning. "You're such a big guy, aren't you? You think you're going to push this bad ass around and show me who's the boss, don't you?"

Alex sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What I think is that you're a two bit psycho who thinks he can have anything he wants just by bullying people around. I've met your type before."

"Keller snorted. "Oh, I think that's highly unlikely." He walked up to Alex, pinning him to the door. Alex shoved him away, but Keller just got right back into his face. "Do that again, tough guy! I dare you!" His voice was quiet and deadly.

Alex tried to keep his expression dark, but fear crept into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to let you in on a few facts." Keller sniffed Alex's neck. "I know what you two were doing last night. I can smell him on you."

"So? We're concenting adults," Alex stated, his voice only slightly shaky.

Keller put his hands on either side of Alex. His expression darkened. "Toby had no right to give you what he did. Every part of that man is mine, and he's only allowed to do that with me, get it?"

"He's not your slave. He's free to do what he pleases."

Keller chuckled sending tremors through Alex's body. "Man, you just don't get it. He's mine - mind, body, and soul! And I don't share with others! The last time Toby forgot about that, I had to make everyone understand that he was not to be touched. It involved a lot of blood."

Alex's expression crumbled. "You... killed.... them?"

Keller grinned. "Let's just say that I didn't have to worry about him getting with anyone else after I was done."

"Are you going to kill me?" Alex asked, his voice quivering.

Keller licked Alex's chin, and Alex flinched. "Oh, you don't know how much I want to, but you're lucky. Toby's not going to accept me unless I show him I've changed. That means you get to live.... unless I'm forced to."

"I'm going to call the cops!"

Keller growled. "Now, you see that's going to force me, and you don't want that, now do you?"

Alex shook his head, his eyes pleading.

Keller patted him on the head. "Now, that's a good boy." He smiled. "You're going to forget all about Toby, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Keller grabbed the front of Alex's shirt and dragged him away from the door. He shoved him down on the floor and opened the door. Walking out, he closed the door behind him.

Alex got to his feet and quickly went to the door. He locked the door and the deadbolt. He then turned and leaned on the door.

He took several deep bteaths as he tried to get the shaking in his body under control. Once he did, he walked over to the sofa and grabbed the receiver. He dialed Beecher's number. He took some more doop breaths as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Beecher answered the phone.

"Oh, god, Toby, I need you to come over."

"Alex? What's wrong? You sound shaky."

"I think I should do this in person. Can you get here as soon as you can?"

There was a pause. "Well, tonight's not really good. My mother's out with her friends, so she can't babysit the kids. Angus and his wife are on a date, so they can't either. I'm sorry."

Alex nodded. "Look, that's okay. If you can't come here, can I go to your place?"

"Sure, if it's important."

"Believe me; it is."

"Can't you tell me what's wrong? You're starting to worry me."

"Not over the phone. Just give me your address, and I'll be over right away."

Beecher told Alex his address, and Alex wrote it down. "See you in a bit, Toby."

"Yeah, see you."

Alex put down the receiver and drank the rest of his beer.

********************************************

Beecher opened the door, smiling as he saw it was Alex. "Come on in." His smile wavered as he saw the look of dread on Alex's face.

Alex walked into the apartment while Beecher closed the door behind him.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I'm not staying long."

"What happened?"

Alex reached out and caressed Beecher's arm. "Look, I think you're a wonderful guy, and I would give anything to get to know you better."

"But?" Beecher asked, his voice wary.

"But I can't see you anymore."

"Why not? What's going on?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Chris Keller showed up at my apartment."

Concerned, Beecher put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. What he did do was to tell me what he did to those men who slept with you. He said he wanted to do the same to me, but he wasn't going to in order to show you how much he's changed. But he also said that he would do it if he was forced to." He put his hands on Beecher's face and lightly kissed his lips. "Toby, you're a wonderful man, but I don't think I want to risk dying just to get to know you. I'm sorry, but I'm not fool hardy."

Beecher kissed him back before he hugged him. "I understand. You do what you have to do. I wish things could be different."

Alex hugged him back. "So do I. Good-bye, Toby."

"Good-bye, Alex." He sighed as he let Alex out of the apartment. As he closed the door, his expression darkened. "Damn you, Keller!"

He walked over to the phone and dialed Bonnie's number. He tapped his foot as he waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello, this is Bonnie Keller speaking. Who it this?"

"Hi, Bonnie, it's me, Toby. I'm sorry to have to call you again."

"Did something happen?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Yes, you can say that. Look, there seems there is no other way for me to deal with this situation with Chris other than to meet with him. Is there anyway I can come over to your place tomorrow to see him? I wouldn't ask, but I'd rather do this privately."

Bonnie hesistated. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

Beecher sighed. "No, I just want to talk to him and try to explain things to him."

"Well, then, alright. Would seven be okay for you?"

"Yeah, that would be fine, Bonnie." He wrote down the address as she gave it to him. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're wlecome. See you tomorrow."

"I will," he said as he hung up the phone.


	6. Laying It On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~ indicates dialog from the episode "Exeunt Omnes."

Beecher parked on the street in front of the apartment complex. He gripped the steering wheel as he tried to calm down. "I can do this. Just tell him that I want nothing to do with him. Say no, no matter what he says," he told himself. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. He closed and locked it before he walked to the apartment number Bonnie had given him the night before. He took another deep breath before he rang the doorbell.

Beecher smiled as the door opened, revealing an overweight, pleasant looking woman. "Bonnie? Hi, it's Toby." He held out his hand.

Bonnie smiled as she shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you. Would you please come in?" She stepped aside, so Toby could enter the apartment. "I'm sorry, but Chris has stepped out for a few minutes. Would you care to take a seat while you wait?" She gestured to the sofa.

Beecher smiled as he looked around. "You have a lovely place." He sat down.

"Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?"

Beecher shook his head. "No, I'm good."

She sat down on the chair next to the sofa. "You said something happened. Would you like to talk about it?"

Beecher sighed. "It would help, actually. I had recently met someone, someone who had a lot of potential. His name was Alex. I really liked him."

She looked worried. "Chris didn't do something, did he?"

Beecher couldn't help a sad look appearing on his face. "He threatened Alex that if he didn't stay away from me he was going to hurt him."

Bonnie sighed, her sympathy clearly written on her face. "Chris always did have a problem with his temper. He can get so possessive."

"Tell me about it," He looked down at his hands. "I know he wants to get back together with me, but I don't know if I can. I mean, when he tried to mess up my parole, I just couldn't believe he would try to hurt me like that." He looked up at her. "But the worst part was that if he suceeded it would have meant me being taken away from my kids. They mean the world to me. I have already missed so much of their lives. I can't bear the thought of missing any more. I mean, I do love him. Even after everything, I still do."

Bonnie smiled. "I know what you mean. He can be quite charming when he wants to be. It's hard not to love him." She thought about something briefly. "Look, when I decided to marry him again, my whole family thought I was nuts. They couldn't believe that I would give him another chance. But, you see, Chris is like a force of nature. When he decides he wants you he does everything he can to get you to see it's the right decision. It takes a pretty strong person to stand up to him. From what Chris has told me about you, you have done that. Now, I'm not going to tell you that you should get back with him. Only you can decide that. But, what I can tell you, in his own way he does love you. Sometimes what he does hurts those he loves., but that's just Chris. He doesn't always think before he acts."

Beecher laughed. "That's the truth."

The door opened, and Keller walked in. He spotted Beecher, and his face lit up with a big smile. "Toby."

Beecher stood. "Chris."

Keller walked over to hug him, but Beecher put his hands on his chest, stopping him. "What? I can't hug you?"

"That wouldn't be too good of an idea." Beecher looked into Keller's eyes. "Chris, Alex told me what you did to him, and thanks to you he wants nothing to do with me." He frowned. "For the first time in a long time, I started to feel good about myself."

"He wasn't right for you. I'm the one for you."

Beecher shook his head. "No, you're not, not anymore."

"I love you, Toby."

~If you really love me, then leave me alone.~

Keller stared at him. ~I can't.~

Beecher gestured with his hands. ~Listen to me. Listen to me. I loved alcohol. I loved heroin. I had to put them behind me, becuase they were poison.~ He paused. ~Death. You are death. Let me live.~

~I can't~ Keller grabbed Beecher and kissed him.

Beecher shoved him away. "Well, though. I can't be with you, Chris. I don't know how else to put it."

He stepped around Keller and headed for the door, but Keller grabbed his arm.

"Toby, listen to me. I won't stop until you give me a chance. I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters."

Beecher frowned, pitying him. "Didn't you hear what I just told you? It's not enough. You tried to mess with my kids, and I can't forgive that." He jerked his arm away. "Please stay away from me." He turned to Bonnie. "Thank you for letting me come over."

"You're welcome."

"Bye, Chris." Beecher turned and walked to the door.

******************************************************

The following Monday afternoon, at the Beecher and Sons Law Offices, Keller walked into the lobby, carrying a dozen roses. He walked up to the male receptionist who smiled at him.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"These flowers are for Tobias Beecher," Keller replied, smiling.

The young man stood up and reached for the flowers. "I'll make sure he gets them."

Keller frown as he moved the flowers out of the man's reach. "I'm sorry, but I was told to deliver them directly to him."

The receptionist smiled again, nodding. "I understand." He pointed down the left hand corridor. "If you follow this hallway all the way down, you'll come to his office."

Keller looked down the corridor. "Thank you so much." He took off in that direction. He walked by many offices until he got to the last one. He smiled at the pretty secretary sitting at the desk in front of the office. Being his most charming self, Keller leaned on her desk. "These roses are for Mr. Beecher. May I go in to give them to him?"

The secretary frowned slightly as she stared into his hypnotic eyes. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Beecher is very busy right at the moment. If you leave them with me, I'll make sure he gets them."  


She reached out to take the roses.

Keller laughed. "Ah, you sweet thing, I was told to deliver them directly into his hands." He nodded towards the intercom. "Now, why don't you get on that intercom and get him out here?"

She sighed as she reached for the intercom. She pressed the button. "Mr. Beecher?"

A moment later, Beecher voice replied. "Yes, Barbara?"

"There are some flowers here for you. The man delivering them was told he had to deliver them personally to you."

"Thank you. I'll be right out."

She smiled and turned to Keller. "He'll be with you shortly."

Keller smiled at her and winked. "I got that, honey."

She frowned a bit at the reference.

"Ah," Keller sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you, miss...?"

Barbara smiled warmly, unable to resist his charms. "Ms. Smith."

"Ms. Smith, you're a very pretty young lady."

The door to Beecher's office opened, and Beecher walked outinto the receptionist area. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw it was Keller. "Chris, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you again."

Keller turned to him, grinning. "I told you I was going to keep going after you until you gave me a chance to make things right. Now, do you want to do this in front of this charming young lady, or are we going to go into your office?"

Beecher looked betwen Barbara and Keller. He sighed as he opened the door to his office wider, stepping to one side. "Come in, and make this quick."

Keller smirked as he walked into the office.

Beecher turned to Barbara. "Hold all my calls."

Barbara nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Beecher."

Beecher closed the door behind him and gestured at a seat in front of his desk. "Chris, have a seat."

Keller laughed. "What? That's how you're going to greet me?" He put the roses down on the desk and reached around Beecher to hug him.

Beecher didn't hug him back. Instead, he shrugged him off. "Please don't."

Keller expression darkened. "I want a chance to make this right to you, and this is what you do?"

Beecher walked around the desk and sat down in his chair. "I already told you that I'm not giving you that chance, and if you think getting me roses is going to change my mind..."

Keller slouched down into the other chair. He shrugged. "The flowers were only to get me in here. You know I don't waste time with that stuff." He smirked. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't buy it. Now, my ex-wives, they always bought that shit."

Beecher growled. "I don't care about anything you have to say. I just want you to leave me alone. Didn't I make that clear to you the other day?"

Keller huffed. "Yeah, you compared me to drugs, and you told me I was death." He leaned forward. "That wasn't right, Toby. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Beecher frowned. "But you did when you tried to mess with my parole. You tried to take me away from my kids. Don't you know what they mean to me? I can't forgive that."

Keller stood up and walked around the desk. He leaned on the arm rests of Beecher's chair. "I know; I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't mean to harm you. I just missed you so much that I wasn't thinking straight. Don't you know what you mean to me? I have never felt this way about anyone before. I... You drive me crazy with want. I was jealous you had your freedom, and I didn't. I want a life too, a life with you. Can't you see that that's what I was trying to do? I would never knowingly try to hurt your kids. They are a part of you, and therefore they are not to be touched."

Beecher looked into Keller's eyes. "Chris, that doesn't change the fact that you did try to do it. I want to believe you." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I do, but I can't." He reached up and caressed Keller's cheek. "I wish things were different so that we could be together, but they aren't, and no amount of you insisting that they are is going to change that."

Keller kneeled down and put his hands on Beecher's knees. "Don't you see? Things have changed. I'm free now. We can be together now. There are no guards to stop us from doing whatever we want to do."

Beecher put his hands on Keller's face. "Chris, it wasn't the guards that forced us apart, nor was it me getting parole. It was your actions that did. I trusted you. You don't know how much it hurt me to think I was betraying your trust when I called Bonnie and asked her what I could do to help. But, I took one look at my kids, and I just knew I couldn't do anything that would risk being taken away from them. Don't you know that a part of me died when I figured out what you did? No one had ever done that to me before." He leaned over and kissed Keller on the forehead. "I'd have rather you had broken my arms and legs again than do what you did. You stabbed me in the heart, Chris. It never healed, and every time I see you I feel the pain again. Please, let me be."

Keller stood, a tear running down his cheek. "I can't, Toby. I'm nothing without you." He walked toward the door. He put one hand on the doorknob and turned to face Beecher. "I'll make it up to you. You'll see."


	7. Family Get-Together Plus One

Beecher sat down at the head of the table. He smiled at each of his family members. This was one of the many Beecher family get-togethers that have kept the family close ever since Beecher got out of prison. On his right sat his daughter, Holly. Next to her sat his sister-in-law, Stacy. At the other head of the table sat the matriarch of the family, Victoria Beecher, Angus's and Toibas's mother. Next to her sat his brother, Angus. Finally, on Beecher's left side sat his youngest son, Harry. They were having a lovely evening of family, dinner, and conversation.

Beecher was happy to have them all as his guests. Now if only he could find the man of his dreams, he'd finally have it all again. Of course, that would mean he'd have to find some way settle this situation with Keller. He felt like fraud in front of everyone here as they were able to simply enjoy themselves and each other. Beecher tried to relax, but the past several days had been hard on him. Seeing Keller again had awakened so many feelings in him. He couldn't deny that he still felt love for the man. His body had also responded at being near Keller again. Now, he felt the thrill he had been searching for. He had thought he had found that in Alex, but being around Keller he knew that feeling had been a pale imitation of the real thing.

The doorbell rang, bringing Beecher out of his comtemplations. He started to stand, but Angus motioned for him to sit down. Instead he got up and walked through the living room towards the door. He opened it on Keller. Angus smiled. "May I help you?"

Keller smiled. "Actually you can. I'm here to speak with Toby."

"Well, we're in the middle of dinner right at the moment."

Keller nodded. :"It'll only take a minute... if I could come in?"

"Oh, of course. Come on it." He stepped aside as Keller walked in. "If you'll follow me." He closed the door and led Keller to the dinning room. "Toby, there's someone here to have a word with you."

Beecher stood up and turned around. He froze as he recognized Keller. He sighed. He then walked over and took Keller by the arm, intending to take him to the living room, but Keller refused to budge.

"What? You're not going to introduce me to your family? I'm dying to meet them."

Beecher closed his eyes for a moment of prayer. "Of course, you do." He turned to the family. "Chris, this is my daughter, Holly. The young lady is my sister-in-law, Stacy. The elegantly dressed woman at the head of the table is my mother, Victoria. And over there is my son, Harry." Beecher pointed to his brother. "And, of course, you have already meet my brother, Angus."

"He still looks fuckable," Keller muttered in Beecher's ear.

Beecher ignored that. "Everybody, I would like to introduce you to Chris Keller."

"What?" Victoria asked, her hand going to her throat.

Angus looked angry. "This is the guy who's caused you so much trouble?"

Beecher nodded. "And he woon't leave me alone."

"We'll get a restraining order. Don't you worry about that, Toby." He stepped in front of Keller. "I think you had better leave."

Keller smirked. "Is that so, tough guy?"

"Angus don't. I'll handle this." He took Keller's arm and led into the living room. "Why are you here?"

Keller smiled. "You know why I'm here. I want a chance to prove to you that we belong together."

"But, Chris, this is my family."

Keller put his hands on Beecher's shoulders. "And what does that make me?" He paused to smirk at him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Beecher put his hands on Keller's chest. "Please, dont do this now."

"Toby, I love you. I know you love me. If you would just give me a chance, I'll make this right between us."

Beecher sighed, dropping his hands. "Fine. One chance. Meet me tomorrow night at eight at the Italian Grove restaurant."

Keller didn't like that idea. "You want to meet at a restaurant? Wouldn't someplace more private be better?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"Take it, or leave it. That's all the chance I'm giving you." He paused. "What do you say?"

"Okay, then." Keller moved his hands to Beecher's face. He leaned in for a kiss.

Beecher pulled back. "Please, Chris, don't rush me. I'm having a hard enough time with this as it is."

Keller nodded. "Okay. Have it your way, Beecher." He turned and walked to the door. Opening it, he turned to face Beecher. "I love you."

Beecher nodded but didn't say anything as the door closed behind Keller. He sighed as he returned to the dining room. Once there, he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"We'll get a restraining order filed tomorrow, Toby," Angus stated. "You don't need to worry about that thug bothering you again."

Beecher sat down. "Don't bother, Angus. He just wants a chance to prove he's sorry. I've already agreed to give it to him."

"You can't possibly be thinking of taking that - man - back into your life?" his mother asked, shocked.

"How many times does he have to hurt you before you say enough?" Angus asked.

Beecher sighed. "Listen. I know what you want me to do." He turned to Angus. "Putting a restraining order on him would be a waste of time and money. Keller would just ignore it." He then turned to his mother. "Mother, all I have agreed to do is to meet with him. He wants a chance to make this right, and I gave him that chance. That's all." He picked up his fork. "I also know that he's hurt me many times before. I haven't forgotten a single one. I'll do what's right for my kids and me."

****************************************

The next evening, Beecher sat a table for two at the Italian Grove restaurant. He checked his watch again. It was already fifteen passed the hour, and he began to think Keller wasn't going to show up. He didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. His feelings had been all over the place the entire day. A part of him was excited at getting to spend time with Keller, but most of him was scared that he wouldn't be able to resist Keller's charms enough to make the right decision. There was even a part of him that thought that this was just one big mind game on Keller's part. Maybe he wasn't going to show up in order to show that only he got to make decisions in this situation. Keller was more than capable of doing something like that.

Beecher drank his second cup of coffee as he looked at the menu. He figured if Keller wasn't going to show up, at least he could have a good time. He closed the menu as he looked up and saw the greeter leading Keller to their table. He smiled as he looked the other man over. He couldn't believe how smart Keller looked.

"Sorry, I was late, Beecher. I had a hard time finding the place," Keller said as he sat down.

Beecher reached out and took ahold of Keller's hand. Keller flinched. "What? I can't hold your hand?"

Keller looked around. "Not here."

Beecher snorted. "We're not in Oz anymore. What's wrong if we show affection here?"

Keller eyed him. "Don't you have us mixed up?"

"Keller." He sighed. "If you want a chance with me then you're going to have to forget all about the way things were in Oz. We're not in Oz anymore. We are just two men out on a date, and I don't care what anyone thinks about it."

Keller grinned. "You definitely have changed."

Beecher smiled back. "I've had to." He held out his hand. "Now, are you going to let me hold your hand?"

Keller looked at Beecher, then at the hand, and then back at Beecher. He slowly put his hand into Beecher's hand. Beecher clasped it.

"Maybe things can work out after all."

*****************************************************

Beecher and Keller checked into a local motel.

Beecher closed the door to the room before turning to Keller. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Chris."

Keller took off his jacket and threw it on to the room's only chair. "You wanted to meet at that resaurant, and we did. But you said you were going to give me a chance to make this right between us. How am I supposed to work my magic there?" Keller walked over to Beecher and placed his hands on his face. "You know that you want this as much as I do."

"I'm scared, Chris."

"Scared of what. baby?"

Beecher put his hands on Keller's arms. "I'm scared we're going to make love, and I'm going to forget everything that's important."

"You and me are the only things that are important, Toby."

Beecher removed Keller's hands. "I'm a father, remember? I've got to think about what's best for my kids."

"You know I would never do anything to harm your kids."

"If we do this, I want you to make me a promise. Can you do that?"

"Of course, anything."

Beecher stared into Keller's eyes. "Promise me that after this you'll give me time to think through everything. I need to decide if this is the right thing for my kids and me. Promise me that you won't harass me or pressure me in anyway."

Keller caressed Beecher's cheek. "Anything for you, Toby." He leaned over and kissed him. Beecher returned the kiss. It was a slow, passionate kiss. "Let me make love to you," Keller pleaded.

Beecher closed his eyes for a moment. He then took off his jacket and his tie. He embraced Keller. "I missed you, Chris."

Keller hugged him right back. "I missed you too."

They kissed again, deeper this time. Keller led Beecher to the bed and eased him down onto it. He reached over and started to unbutton Beecher's shirt. Once it was done, he opened the shirt and ran his hands down the undershirt. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up to Beecher's shoulders. He then lowered his face until he was able to kiss Beecher's chest. He licked his way to one of the nipples. He licked it until it got hard; then he lightly sucked it. Beecher moaned as he arched his back. Keller smiled as he moved over to the other nipple to give it equal attention. He licked his way down to Beecher's navel, and he dipped his tongue into the depression. He then licked his way down Beecher's golden trail to the top of the pants.

Beecher rose up on his elbows. "God, you always did know how to get me going."

Keller chuckled as he looked at his lover. He reached down and unbuckled the belt. "I always was a quick study when it came to you." He moved onto the pants, unbuttoning them and then unzipping the zipper. He smirked as he looked at the bulge in Beecher's boxers. "I still make you hard."

"I haven't forgotten a single thing about you, Chris."

Keller bent down to lick the bulge. "I want to taste you so badly." He reached up and grabbed the edge of the pants and the boxers. He pulled them down as Beecher lifted his hips. Once they were off, Beecher quickly removed both of his shirts. Keller moved back up to kiss Beecher again. Once again it was slow and passionate as if it was the most important act of the evening.

"We should get you out of these clothes," Beecher said as he reached up to unbutton Keller's shirt. "You definitely have too many things on."

Keller grabbed Beecher's hand. "No, baby, this night is all about you. You don't have to do a single thing other than simply enjoy yourself. I told you I wanted to make this right between us. You said you were going to let me prove it to you."

Beecher smiled. "I know I did, but I thought..."

"Ssh." Keller put a finger on Beecher's lips, silencing him. "This is about me proving to you. Will you let me do that, baby?"

Beecher nodded, a tear of happiness running down his cheek.

Keller licked it away.

"If you want me to take off my clothes, then I will do so," Keller said as he got up off the bed. "I'll give you a show that'll make you so hot." He reached up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he swayed from side to side. Beecher coouldn't help but smile at the act. Keller then took of his shirt and twirled it over his head. He then rubbed his hands down his chest until he got to his pants. He grabbed his undershirt and slowly edged it up his body, showing Beecher his smooth, hard chest and stomach. He then threw it over his shoulder as he reached for his belt. He unbuckled it and slid it off in one fluid motion, the end snapping as it came free. He let it drop to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants as he swayed his hips from side to side. Keller then unzipped his zipper slowly as he smirked at the look of rapture on Beecher's face. He then grabbed the edge of his pants on either side of him and turned around. Keller then slid them slowly off, giving Beecher a nice look at his boxer covered butt. Beecher whistled. Keller laughed as he turned back around. "You're liking this, aren't you, Toby?"

"Oh, god, Chris, it's the best. Don't stop now."

Keller reached into his boxers and cupped his privates. With the other hand, he shoved them down off his body.

"You tease."

Keller climbed back onto the bed and kneeled in front of Beecher. He took his hand away and reached out to cup Beecher's neck. "Come on, baby, suck my cock."

Beecher grabbed Keller thighs and took Keller's long cock into his mouth. He swallowed it to the base before he moved back to the head. Then then took the shaft into his right hand and stroked the shaft as he sucked the head.

"Not that way." Keller removed Beecher's hand. "Just your mouth, baby. I want you to get it nice and wet. I'm going to fuck you long and hard."

Beecher looked up at him and groaned. He then took the cock back into his mouth. He set a nice, slow pace as if he were tasting the most exquisite thing in the world.

Keller grabbed Beecher's head. "That's it. Just like that." Keller almost came as he got so turned on by the sight of Beecher's mouth on his cock. When it got too much, he pulled his cock out of Beecher's mouth and lowered Beecher back onto the mattress. He then pulled Beecher's legs up to his chest and leaned down to lick Beecher's hole. Beecher groaned. Keller then licked around the hole and pushed his tongue as deep as he could get. He then proceeded to tongue fuck Beecher until he felt Beecher's muscles began to relax and to open up, He sat up and shoved two fingers at Beecher's face. "Come on, baby, get them nice and wet."

Beecher smiled as he opened his mouth. As Keller pushed them in, Beecher sucked them as if they were a small cock. He graoned as Keller finally removed them.

Keller then eased the fingers into Beecher's waiting hole. He pulled them out and rammed them back in. Keller smiled as he watched the look of pure pleasure on Beecher's face as he finger fucked his hole.

"Oh, please, Chris. Please, fuck me."

Keller laughed. "Should I, or should I just continue this? I'm enjoying torturing you with pleasure. It's such a rush."

Beecher combed his fingers through his hair. "Oh, god, whatever you want to do, just do it. This feels so good."

Keller sobbered up. "Just like odd times, right, Toby?"

Beecher looked at him for a moment, unsure where this was going. "Yeah, just like old times."

Keller stopped and pulled out. "Toby, what can I do to prove to you that I want you back?"

Beecher's expression saddened. "Please, Chris, not now. You need to give me time. I have to think this through. You promised me you would." He reached up and grabbed Keller'e face. "Besides, will you just fuck me? I need you so much right now."

Keller nodded as he grabbed his cock and slid it into Beecher, but he still looked sad.

"Chris, please, let this night just be about this," Beecher pleaded. "Whatever is meant to happen between us will happen on its own. We don't have to force it."

"But this is too important, Toby. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Chris. Nothing that happens between us will ever change that. You understand?"

Keller nodded.

"Then fuck me like you've never fucked me before." He reached up and grabbed Keller's face again, this time bringing it down for a kiss.

Keller smiled slightly as he began to thrust into Beecher.


	8. Decisions

A couple of days had passed, and Beecher found himself driving back to Oz to visit with his client again. While on his way, he decided that the person he really needed to see was Sister Peter Marie. Unlike his family, she was familiar with his and Chris's relationship and what Chris was capable of doing. Maybe she was the only one who could help him sort out his feeling for Chris. He badly needed to talk to someone about this situation. After all, it was no longer just about him. He had his kids to think about too. Could he expose them to someone like Keller? Could he expose them to the fights they always seemed to get into?

He almost felt relieved when he approached her office. He knocked on the door, hoping she was in.

"Come on in," Sister Pete's voice said from the other side of the door.

He opened the door slightly and stuck his head in. "Are you free to talk, Sister Pete?"

She smiled at him warmly as she waved him in. "Oh, of course I'm free for you. "How are you doing, Tobias?"

Beecher entered the office and crossed the room to get the nun a hug. She stood to give him one too. "I'm doing fine, sister, and how about you?"

"I'm doing just fine." She sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

Beecher took the seat in front of the desk. "It's about Chris, actually."

"So he did try to get in touch with you?"

Beecher nodded. "He kept harassing me until I agreed to give him a chance to prove that we belong together."

Sister Pete looked at him knowingly. "And you're here because you don't know how to proceed, am I right?"

Beecher blushed. "You always did know me so well."

"That's because I care about you." She sighed. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Beecher looked down at the floor. "I want to believe him, but I don't want to put my kids into any situation that could harm them."

"Do you really think Chris will harm your kids?"

He sighed as he looked back up at her. "No, I don't, but a relationship with Chris Keller is anything but safe."

"You two did fight a lot. Why do you think that was?"

"Being with Chris was like being put into the center of the universe, and nothing but him was suppoed to be important. He got jealous if I talked to anyone else. And all the time it was like being smothered by this overwhelming presence."

The nun chuckled. "To put it simply, it was intense."

"But he also made me feel like I had never been loved more by anyone else."

"Chris definitely has that way about him." She put her hand to her mouth. "I still remember what it was like to be the center of his attetion." She sighed. "He can make you feel like the most important person in the world. That's why he was such a good con artist."

"So what do I do about him?" Beecher pleaded.

She took a deep breath as she leaned on her desk. "Tobias, most people who come here looking for an idea of what to do already know what they want to do. What do you want to do?"

Beecher put his face into his hands. He rubbed his face before he shuddered. "A part of me can't forgive that he tried to mess up my parole. Another part of me wants to make sure my kids are safe from all this mess. Then there's another part that wants to forgive Chris and try to make this work out. For the past two years, I have been searching for this 'thrill' I'd felt with Chris. I've thought I came close, but then I meet Chris again, and I realize that only he can give it to me." He paused as he took a deep breath. "If only he could understand that I can't be all about him. I think we could work something out."

"Have you talked with him about this?"

Beecher shook his head. "No, but I should, shouldn't I?"

Sister Pete smiled. "It would only be fair to let him know how you feel."

Beecher smiled back. "I knew coming to see you was the right thing to do."

****************************************

Later that day, back at his office, Beecher was drawing up the last of the paperwork dealing with the client from Oz. He closed the file and set it aside when there was a knock on his door.

"Come on in," he shouted.

The door opened and his brother, Angus, stuck his head into the office. "Are you free to talk?"

Beecher smiled and nodded. "I just got finished with what I was working on. What do you need?"

Angus walked in and closed the door. He walked over and took a seat in front of Beecher's desk. "I know it's none of my business, but Mom and I are worried about this situation with Keller."

Beecher frowned. "If she's so worried then why hasn't she talked to me about it?"

Angus sighed. "You know how she is. She doesn't understand any of this. I think she wanted me to talk to you, because I have had more experience dealing with people who have been in prison. I can understand why you got involved with him. There were no women there, so naturally you turned to another man."

"That's one way to put it," Beecher replied. "But it goes deeper than that. Until I met Chris I had never even considered that I was attracted to men. I have since experimented with that part of my life."

Angus thought about that for a moment. "So, you're...?

"Bisexual."

"Okay, I can handle that."

"But that's not the point to this, is it?" Beecher eyed him knowly.

Angus shook his head. "Keller could be a woman, and I think Mom would still have problems with it."

"I know that you know that Chris has hurt me many times before, and that is why you both worry."

"How can you even have a relationship with him after all that?"

Angus," Beecher sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Without having gotten to know Chris, it's hard to explain a guy like him. Yes, sometimes he hurts the ones he loves. With him it's always an all or nothing kind of situation. He expects you to love him unconditionally and with every fiber of your being." He chuckled. "His ex-wife, Bonnie even called him a force of nature."

"That just makes him all the more dangerous, Toby."

Beecher shrugged. "That just makes him Chris."

Angus leaned back. "What about Holly and Harry? Do you really want someone like that around them?"

Beecher also leaned back. "Do you really think I haven't thought about them? They are what makes this whole thing so difficult. Angus, ther is no way I would ever allow them to come into any danger. I've already put them into enough harm; I will never do that again."

"So what are you going to do?"

Beecher looked at his brother fro a long time before he answered, "I don't know yet, but whatever I do I will make sure that my two kids are perfertly safe."

Angus nodded. "Just don't forget about yourself. Neither of us wants to see you get harmed either."

"I know that, Angus, and I do appreciate it."


	9. Beecher's Final Decision

Several day had passed, and Beecher finally came to a decision about what to do with Keller. He picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie's number. He flicked his pen on the desk as he listened to the line ring.

"Hello?" Keller's voice replied.

Beecher smiled as he heard Keller's voice. "Hey, Chris, it's me, Toby."

There was a pause. When Keller finally answered, his voice was very rough. "I was starting to think you weren't even going to call me. I know I told you that I wouldn't bother you until you made your decision, but you don't know how hard it has been to stay away from you. I miss you so much."

Beecher laughed.

"What's do funny?" Keller's voice sounded hard.

"You are. Did you really think I would just walk away from you without letting you know what I've decided?"

"That's not funny," Keller said in a huff. "So, what did you decide?"

"I don't want to say it over the phone. Can you come to my office around lunch time? We'll talk about it over lunch."

"Well, I guess if that's the way you want it?"

Beecher smiled. "Keller this is not like you. Will you promise me to cheer up?"

"Why don't you realize just how much you mean to me? I know I've hurt you, but how can I make it up to you if you give me nothing but slience?"

"You know why I did it."

"I know." Keller's voice became gruff. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Beecher frowned. "You will not make me feel guilty over this, Chris. I needed time to think things over, so I took it."

"I know." Beecher heard Keller swallowing. "I'll see you then." Keller hung up the phone.

***********************************

Beecher watched the clock on the wall as he waited for Keller to arrive. He had been nervous ever since he had talked to Keller. Keller's voice had worried him. It was not like him to get depressed over things. Beecher knew he could have made Keller feel better if he had told him what he had decided, but he knew Keller well enough to know that Keller wouldn't have listened to anything else afterwards if he had. It was important to make Keller understand how things had to be if this was going to work out.

Of course knowing that and feeling okay with the knowledge were two different things. Beecher was surprised by how much he was still affected by Keller's feelings. It was like they hadn't spent anytime apart. It always shocked him how that worked out between them. Beecher figured that that was one of the reasons he had fanially decided how he did. It was the only thing that felt right, the only thing that made sense to him.

"Mr. Beecher?" Babara said over the intercom. "There's a Chris Keller to see you."

"Send him right in, and hold all my calls."

"Sure thing, Mr. Beecher."

A second later, the door to his office opened and Keller walked in. Beecher smiled as he got up and walked over to Keller.They hugged each other before they kissed deeply.

Keller smirked. "I take it this is your decision?"

Beecher hesistated. "We'll get to that in a minute. First, what would you like for lunch? I was going to send out Barbara to get whatever you want."

Keller waved the idea away. "I'm not that hungry, Toby. I just want to hear what you have decided."

Beecher looked at him, searching for some kind of sign. "What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

Keller's expression darkened. "How am I supposed to act? You've kept me waiting forever!"

Beecher returned the expression. "I thought we already talked about this."

Keller swallowed, counting to ten in his head. "I know that. It doesn't make this any easier for me. You're slience is killing me."

Beecher caressed Keller's cheek. "I wish I could make it clear to you that I'm not trying to hurt you. This hasn't been easy for me either, you know."

Keller closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Beecher's hand. "I know that. It's just that I hurt you so much that I don't know what to do to make this right between us. I wasn't thinking when I tried to mess up your parole."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I thought that you were getting on with your life while I was stuck in that hell-hole. I just knew you wre going to forget about me. I couldn't bear the thought, so I figured the only way to prevent that and to get you back in my life was to get you sent back to Oz."

"But why would you want to take me away from my kids?"

Keller looked down. "I guess I wasn't thinking about that. Sister Pete tried to get me to see that." He looked at Beecher, a tear running down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Toby. Can you forgive me?"

Beecher wiped the tear away. "It's going to be hard for me to do that, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Keller looked hopeful. "So, is that your decision?"

Beecher nodded. "Yes, it is, but there are conditions."

"What conditions?"

"Have a seat, Chris." He walked back around his desk and sat down as Keller did the same. "That's why I wanted you to come here, so we could talk about them."

Keller leaned back in his seat. "So, let's have them."

Beecher rested his elbow on his desk. "I want you to understand that my kids come first in my life. I know you've always said that all that's important is you and me, but it can't be like that now. They're involved in this, and I will not allow them to be hurt in any way possible. You understand?"

"You know I would never hurt your kids."

"I know that, but that's not what I mean. I don't want them to come into the middle of one of our arguments. If we're going to be together you are going to have to show me that you understand that they come first to me."

"I will, Toby."

"That means we are only going to date each other until you can prove that you've really changed."

"Exactly what do you mean?" Keller asked, suspiciously. "We're not going to be together?"

Beecher sighed as he tried to figure out how to say what he needed to say without offending Keller. "One, day, I would like to be able to live with you and my kids as a family. That's how I see you. But you are going to have to prove that you are going to be there for my kids and me."

Keller looked worried. "And how do I do that?"

"By being the man I know you can be."

"What if I can't be that man? I'm the person I am. That's all I can be."

Beecher got up and walked around the desk. He sat in the other chair and put his hands on Keller's knees. "Behind all that bravado, there lies a decent man, a man who who do anything for the ones he loves. That's all I'm asking of you. I know we're going to fight. We are two stubborn individuals, but that doesn't mean we have to hurt one another. You've hurt me, and I've hurt you. If this is going to work, then we have to try to treat each other better than we have. Does that make sense?"

Keller smiled shyly. "I guess." He breathed depply. "So, are we good?"

Beecher smiled back. "I guess we are."

Keller reached over and grabbed Beecher's face. He leaned over and kissed him. "Why don't we forget about lunch and get ourselves a room?" Keller leered at him.

Beecher laughed as he got up and went over to the door. "Why waste money on one when right here will do just fine?" He locked the door and pointed to Keller. "Come here. Show me how much you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> The gay bar was named after an actual bar here in Albuquerque as sort of a tribute.


End file.
